Kathryn Turner
Kathryn Warlock, otherwise known as Kathryn Turner is the daughter of the being known as Adam Warlock, the previous owner and safe keeper of the Soul Gem. History Origin As time went by and Adam kept on protecting the soul gem, the harder it became for him to sustain it's power and sensed that he would ultimately die. The soul gem, craving for another host that would be its keeper after Warlock's death, took a piece of Adam's soul (through their symbiotic bond) and shaped the body of a newborn baby girl. As the gem knew that he was skeptical, it gave him a glimpse into the baby's soul and he could see goodness and innocence, just like he once was. Adam saw this as a way to ensure that the gem would be safe and decided to keep the baby, seeing her as his own kid- and in a way she was. For the years to follow her powers would progress and reach new limits, pushing Adam to train her harder on how to use them properly. Reaching the age of 15, Kathryn powers were still developing, but in more dangerous ways. One day during a training session with her father, the pressure became too much for her to work with which led her to have an outburst, as her power from the soul gem produced giant amounts of radiation. This caught the attention of the High Evolutionary who had been watching closely since she was born, thinking that the girl would one day grow to either bring peace to the universe or destroy it. Owen Scarlett At the age of 17, Kathryn traveled from Xandar to Vidian to meet other people and help in any way she could. After a few months of being on Vidian, she started a romantic relationship with a guy she met but kept her powers a secret just in case anyone was sent to check on her. One day, Vidian was invaded by an alien race who sought to destroy the planet. Kathryn alongside Owen & Malina Scarlett and Cet managed to stop the invasion but not before they were captured by the leader of the enemy. After escaping, Kathryn got to meet her allies and even got involved in a romantic relationship with Owen Scarlett. 3 years later Kathryn and Owen broke up after he decided to return to Earth. Evolution Through the following years, her powers had greatly increased along with her skills on them. Adam said to her that he was proud of her and that she was his little "shining star". The High Evolutionary knew that Adam's life was depleting and sought to take the soul gem when it no longer had a keeper. Escaping The High Evolutionary had arrived at their location after Adam's condition had worsened. Kathryn was taking care of him, but all he could say was the same he had been repeating for the past few nights "It needs you". The High Evolutionary entered their house and Kathryn had hidden outside on her father's command. He got out of bed and fought his adversary, hoping he could stop him so that his daughter would be safe, sadly he was defeated and as the High Evolutionary prepared to kill him, Kathryn had intervened and with a spell he was flung through several walls, hitting a tree with brutal force. He knew that she was talented, yet inexperienced and took advantage of this. He outsmarted her and in a brief battle, he was able to subdue her, but not before he had ripped the soul gem from Adam. A sobbing Kathryn would rush to her father's side as he was dying. With the last of his power he cast a spell that would teleport her to Earth, he said goodbye and she was dragged into a portal soon after. The last thing she saw was her house exploding with her father and the High Evolutionary inside it. The fate of the later is unknown but is thought to have died alongside Adam. New Beginning Kathryn had crashed on the Indian Ocean, knocked out from the trip. She was found by Miranda Lunar and her top-tier guards as they were looking for a unique object they had lost, but recently found due to their advanced technology. Surprised by the fact that the girl emitted powerful waves of radiation and that she couldn't pierce into her mind, Miranda took her back to the Church of Knowledge to run tests on her. With her being placed in a coma by Adam's magic, this made the research easier as Miranda found out that she was related to Adam since her energy signature matched his and the soul gem's. After Erion had slaughtered one of Genosha's own, for breaking into the palace and attempting on Magneto's life, it showed as a lesson for both him and the people of Genosha. He was escorted to Lunar Enterprises by two of Genosha's finest guards and had been there for a better foundation for security. Erion ordered the guards to wait outside while he talked with Miranda. While in Lunar Enterprises, Miranda hadn't been in her office, so instead he had gone down to her basement, where he saw a lab and assumed she had been in there. Erion traveled across a girl who had been on a lab table, and labeled as "X-331", it seemed Miranda had been experimenting on her, and Erion hadn't liked the idea of anyone being stripped of their life to experience such pain, and instead he had accessed his magic, and opened a portal, sending her through it. He left in Miranda's office a note about an update on the security in Genosha's palace. Powers and Abilities Powers Like her father, Kathryn has a link to the Soul Gem, which grants her supernatural abilities beyond any others. Her powers were activated since birth by the aforementioned gem. It has been said by Adam and the gem itself that at her prime, her powers will surpass those of her father. '' 'Symbiotic Bond with the Soul Gem:' The Infinity Gem has formed a willing, symbiotic bond with Kathryn, giving her the ability to sense its whereabouts at will. Out of all the hosts, the Soul Gem has bonded with, it has stated that Kathryn is the most powerful of all it's hosts after her father, having retained her will after being exposed to its power for ages. Because of this bond, Kathryn can render herself immune and prevent others from using the stone.'' ''Avatar of Life: After Adam Warlock's death it was revealed to Kathryn by the Soul Gem itself that she is destined to take her father's place as The Avatar of Life to keep the cosmic balance and oppose against the Avatar of Death (Thanos).'' * ''Summoning: Kathryn is capable of summoning the In-Betweener by saturating her past counterpart in harmless special radiation that acted as a beacon. It's unknown if this capability can only be done via the Soul Gem or that being an Avatar of Life allows it to be possible.'' ''Superhuman Physiology: Kathryn possesses a number of super-human properties and powers derived from her artificially determined genetic structure. This is owed due to possessing a perfect, genetic template. This perfection was noted by Miranda and the High Evolutionary who even cited her being wasn't possible to replicate.'' * ''Energy Consumption: Kathryn is a more direct consumer of energy much like that of Galactus' heralds and even Thanos himself. This, in turn, allows her to even sustain herself without food or water like the Mad Titan. This can be done via contact with an energy conductor or the energy itself. She is able to absorb magical energies and life energy as well as other kinds.'' * ''Superhuman Strength: Kathryn possesses super-human strength, though its exact level is unknown. However, she was stated to be able to fight Adam Warlock himself, who has been able to fight hand-to-hand and injure, beings such as Wonder Man, Thor, and Ulik.'' * ''Superhuman Speed: Kathryn is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. She is able to dodge an attack Galactus made at point-blank range and reappear above him. It is not known whether she does this by teleportation. She has also been able to move at speeds Drax was unable to see.'' * ''Superhuman Stamina: Kathryn's muscular structure generates fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. While not employing her energy to enhance her natural physical strength, Warlock can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her.'' * ''Superhuman Durability: Kathryn's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. She is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, the vacuum of space, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. She has taken blows from Owen Scarlett in combat with no injury, despite him outclassing her physically.'' * ''Superhuman Agility: Kathryn's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete.'' * ''Superhuman Reflexes: Kathryn's reaction time is extremely enhanced, enabling her to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.'' * ''Evolutionary Cocoon: Kathryn is able to spin a cocoon-like enclosure around herself at will in a matter of seconds, keeping her from mortal harm, heal fatal injuries, etc. Once she emerges, her physical condition is enhanced.'' * ''Flight: Kathryn can also employ cosmic energy to negate the force of gravity beneath her, enabling her to fly. In an Earth-like atmosphere, Warlock is easily capable of reaching the speed of sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. While in outer space, however, Warlock has been shown to have been capable of attaining supraluminal (faster-than-light) velocities.'' * ''Immortality: Kathryn can die, but she never truly dies. Her soul is so strong she will be reborn after being killed.'' * ''Cellular Regeneration: Kathryn's regenerative system is greatly enhanced.'' ''Ultra Senses: Due to her connection to the soul gem, Kathryn is gifted with enhanced perceptions, allowing her to locate space anomalies such as black holes, see the auras, the souls and states of others as well as examine others genetic structure.'' * Cosmic Awareness & Mystic Senses: ' Kathryn has the ability to detect or produce wormholes and other irregularities in space on a cosmic scale. She also has the ability to sense whenever someone is teleporting. Kathryn possesses profound mystical senses in addition to her cosmic awareness capabilities that is capable of sensing mishaps on a spiritual level such as irregularities.'' ** ''Time Freeze Resistance: Kathryn is capable of resisting the power of the Time Gem when used on her.'' ** ''Reality Warp Resistance:' Due to her firm grasp on reality, Kathryn is highly resistant to "reality warping." ''Telepathy: The exact level of her telepathic capabilities is unknown.'' * Telepathic Defenses: '''Her mind cannot be breached, and like her father, she can block out even psychics of the highest order. ''Clairvoyance:' Kathryn is capable of seeing through time, even when an event renders time meaningless. ''Energy Manipulation: Kathryn is a capable energy manipulator, with such power having been augmented by the Soul Gem for the majority of her life, being capable of controlling even Silver Surfer and Quasar's energy.'' * ''Matter Manipulation: Her increased skill allows her to convert energy into matter and has absolute control over the process in addition. Kathryn is able to turn beings such as Thanos into granite, a process that can only be reversed by cosmic entities. '' * ''Energy Constructs: Kathryn has been seen employing various kinds of energy into constructs.'' * ''Magic: Among her energy manipulation capabilities includes manipulating mystical energy for a variety of purposes. She relays much more on her magical abilities when she uses the Soul Gem than her own energies. However, she still displayed some independent powers without its reliance. Much of her mystic powers include an exorcism, body transmutation, and astral projection.'' ** ''Resurrection: Kathryn is capable of resurrecting other beings by imbuing their souls into bodies and transmuting to alter it to appear as their original body.'' ** ''Time Travel: Kathryn can use her mystical powers to travel into the future in her astral form.'' ** ''Soul Anchoring: As a master of her own soul, she can render herself immune to individuals who are capable of draining other's soul.'' ** ''Spell Casting: Kathryn can cast spells for a variety of effects.'' ** ''Mystic Portals: Kathryn has displayed capability in creating mystic portals.'' * ''Quantum Magic: Much like her father, Kathryn's subconscious allowed her to gain the power to heal space and reality itself. This power was named "Quantum magic" and also referred to as "Metaphysical Quantum Energy Manipulation", this allows her to perform magical feats in which are performed from available power around her and "conjured psi-labels" as it bends the metaphysical quantum laws.'' ** ''Soul Manipulation: Her current powers derived from her newfound "Quantum Magic", this allows her to seemingly continue her usage of her spiritual powers by manipulating the energy from souls.'' *** ''Empathy: Because of her connections to souls, Kathryn has gained empathic capabilities from sensing souls. She can feel a massive amount of souls at once.'' ** ''Spell Casting: She is capable of performing a large scale and complex spells capable of manipulating the timeline and insert a previously "unused" future in place of the current timeline. Such a feat, however, can only be performed If properly energized by a tremendous amount of energy and cannot hear others during its preparation and casting. She can even cast spells for healing, magical energy blasts, telekinesis, magical lightning, teleportation, transmutation, materialization, and force field generation.'' *** ''Chronokinesis: Kathryn can use her Quantum Magic to create an enchantment capable of manipulating timelines in order to overlap an "unused" future. She can even change all timelines to a future of her choosing.'' *** Illusion Casting: '''Kathryn has demonstrated the ability to transmute reality to create incredibly realistic illusions. * ''Cosmic Power:' Among her body's special adaptations are an enclave of cells able to tap and transform cosmic energy for personal use such as projecting blasts of cosmic energy, locate and enter natural space warps, and augment her own physical capabilities. * ''Pyrokinesis: Warlock shown the ability to generate intense thermal energy.'' * ''Mistress of All Souls: From the Soul Gem comes many mystical powers and capabilities in which augments Kathryn's Mysticism to the point it makes Kathryn the "Mistress of All Souls". This infinity gem enables her to even challenge the likes of Mephisto and Hela within their own realms. '' * ''Follower Augmentation: As more people follow and admire her as their heroin, she gained power from their faith within her.'' ** ''Linguistics: With the power of the Soul Gem, Kathryn is able to understand any being, no matter the language due to the Soul Gem bonding the souls.'' ** ''Soul "Suck": Kathryn is able to employ the Soul Gem to absorb one's soul into it. She is able to gain whatever knowledge of the person(s) she absorbs into the Soul Gem. Kathryn's proficiency with this ability is great enough for her even to be able to suck the soul of hundreds of individuals within seconds and even Thanos fears this ability. It is believed that only those who have no souls or are cosmic entities are unaffected by the attack.'' ** ''Spiritual Communication: Kathryn is capable of using the Gem to communicate with individuals privately on a spiritual level. At its max, Kathryn can even communicate with people in distant futures.'' ** ''Astral Projection: Kathryn is capable of using the Soul Gem for astral projection.'' ** ''Light Of Truth: With the Soul Gem, Kathryn can scan its target for a soul, sentience, life, or residual memory. With this ability, she can see through illusions and break mind control.'' ** ''Karmic Blast: A blast invented by Adam which attacks and either overload or disrupt the spiritual center, or anima, of an individual. It has been able to knock out the likes of Maxam, the High Evolutionary, and Quasar, and has even been seen affecting cosmic beings such as Star Thief and powerful beings like Mephisto. Thor is the only known individual who has ever successfully resisted the attack; he did so only because he possessed the will of himself and the Valkyries, contrary to the belief that he simply resisted the Soul Gem.'' ''Astral Outsider: According to Miranda, Kathryn is outside the loop of destinies and as such is capable of deeds in which cannot easily be seen or tracked by even those with cosmic senses (such as Quasar). This also extends into supernatural powers, with those unable to gather intelligence on her through magical means.'' Abilities ''Genius-Level Intelligence: Kathryn possesses a profound amount of knowledge from her first-hand experiences dealing with cosmic dilemmas and is considered intelligent in her own right to the point she is considered a genius by Thanos.'' * ''Mystical Knowledge & Occult Expert: Kathryn possesses an extraordinary amount of information regarding the mystical and cosmic items among within the universe such as the Soul Gems and the Quantum Bands, the understanding of the universe and it greater powers, and information on the supernatural in which seemed superior to that of Magique and the capability of the Shi'ar Empire.'' * ''Master Tactician and Strategist: Kathryn is an accomplished strategist and tactician. Her capability has been noted and even garnered respect from the likes of Thanos, who once remarked her to being a "Tactical Genius". '' * ''Master Manipulator: Perhaps what makes her most formidable is her capability of manipulating others. Her level of manipulation has caused her immense dislike from the Silver Surfer because of her renown capability of manipulation. According to both him and Mephisto, this is attribute due to the fact that while Kathryn is The Mage she's a being who doesn't consider good or evil relevant to decisions for the best of the universe.'' * ''Xeno-Multilingualism: Kathryn is familiar with alien language, though how much is unknown. She is capable of writing and understanding the names of each of the Kree killed during the Annihilation Wave. She was capable of also learning the language of High Izzau from her father.'' ''Martial Arts: Warlock has gained a great deal of first-hand experience at hand-to-hand combat over the course of her life, and eventually became quite formidable. While most of her skills were taught by Adam Warlock, she learned some new techniques during her time with Owen. Some of these skills include capability of using nerve strikes.'' She has been able to best beings who exceed her in strength and even hold her own against beings like Galactus and Owen Scarlett, despite being greatly outclassed by both. Using the Karmic Staff, Kathryn is capable of battle other beings with it as a weapon. Swordmanship: '''Kathryn is greatly skilled in sword fighting, having been able of slaughtering 50 aliens in under 5 minutes. ''Accomplishments In Philosophy:' Kathryn is an accomplished philosopher, taught by her father. Weaknesses ''Inner Darkness: Kathryn, like her father, developed an evil split personality called The Mage. Although her Mage transformation enables far more greater power, it's assumed Kathryn suppresses her evil personality. If killed while in her normal state, this will enable the possibility of the Mage taking her place.'' ''Magical Weaponry Vulnerability: Magical weaponry has been known to bypass her base, un-augmented defenses. Some examples include the Godslayer sword made to kill Adam's future self as well as Phyla-Vell's sword.'' Paraphernalia Weapons ''Karmic Staff: Warlock has also employed her father's "Karmic Staff" in the past. This staff is said to be an extension of Warlock's own life-essence, and its properties made it seemingly unbreakable. Warlock can also focus mystic energies through her staff with greater accuracy than she can by other means.'' ''Soul Gem: Warlock possesses the Soul Gem, one of the legendary Infinity Gems. This Gem allows Warlock to drain and control the life essences (Or Spirits) of living (or dead) organisms. This gem possesses a consciousness of its own, and displays a vampiric hunger for the life-essences of living beings. Ironically, the gem is a gateway into a pocket-universe, containing an idyllic, pastoral world where the souls of the beings upon which the gem has fed live in peace. Warlock is so accomplished at the gem's use, that she can use its energies to project energy blasts, protective shields, and blasts of mystic energies capable of disrupting the karmic centers of living beings.''